


The Fox and the Crow

by spikespiegels



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikespiegels/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: A retelling of the Fox and the Crow.Or, Goro's beautiful dream in which Yusuke steals another heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im the only one who ships these two but this short story is made for them. this is a vague description of how goro interprets him falling in love with yusuke- aka as it being the other boy's fault for making him fall in love.

One bright morning as the Fox was following his sharp nose through the woods in search of a bite to eat, he saw a Crow. This was by no means the first fellow the Fox had ever seen. What caught his attention this time and made him stop for a second look, was that the lucky Crow held his heart on his sleeve.

"No need to search any farther," thought the Fox. "Here is a dainty bite for me."

Up he trotted to the foot of the tree in which the Crow was sitting by, and looking to him admiringly, he crooned, "Good-morning, beautiful creature!"

The Crow, his head cocked on one side, watched the Fox suspiciously. But he kept his beak and fist tightly closed and did not return his greeting.

"What a charming creature he is!" said the Fox. "How his feathers shine! What a beautiful form and what splendid wings! Such a wonderful Bird should have a very lovely heart, since everything else about him is so perfect. Could he show me it just once, I know I should hail him King of Thieves."

Listening to these flattering words, the Crow forgot all his suspicion, and also his heart. He wanted very much to be called King of Thieves. So he opened his beak and his heart in his hand wide to prove his gall, and down fell his heart straight into the Fox's open mouth.

"Thank you," said the Fox sweetly, as he walked off. "Though it is cracked, you have a heart sure enough. But... where are your wits?" he laughed cruelly.

The Crow, however, without the use of his heart, was helpless to stop him, and could only weep as he was left alone once more.


End file.
